Serene Storm
} | info = *Baruuk foregoes his restraints to empower his fists with volatile energies, commanding the and wielding it as his melee Exalted Weapon. While Serene Storm is active, Baruuk also receives 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% damage reduction against enemy attacks. **Damage reduction is affected by Ability Strength up to a cap of 40%. *Rather than using energy, Baruuk regenerates his Restraint, recovering ?''' Restraint on activation and then restores '''0.83% Restraint per second. **Restraint restore is not affected by mods. **Baruuk can still erode his Restraint while Serene Storm is active by using his other abilities. **Baruuk does not need to have completely eroded his Restraint meter to use Serene Storm. He is free to activate it as long as his Restraint is not full, and can deactivate it at any time to stop restoring his Restraint if he wishes. |-|Desert Wind = *Normal attacks deal 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 damage within 2''' meters. **Damage is '''purely . **Wall attacks and slide attacks inflict 300 / 375 / 600 / 750 damage for each strike. **Aerial attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 damage. **Slam attacks inflict 300 damage within 5''' meters. *Attacks and wind waves have a '''200% critical multiplier with a 50% critical chance and a 10% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter, most mods, and buffs. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks of a rank-3 Serene Storm will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods that can be equipped on and affect Desert Wind include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical damage (e.g., ) ***elemental damage (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***Status chance (e.g., and ) ***attack speed (e.g., and ) ***range (e.g., ) *** *** *** *** ****While officially Set Mod bonuses do not affect Exalted Weapons (with the exception of the Sacrificial Mod Set), the Gladiator Mod Set can still apply if equipped on Melee or Robotic Weapons (i.e. Helios/Helios Prime's / ), and not on the Exalted Weapon itself. **Range mods do not affect the radius of slam attacks. **Desert Wind can not be equipped with weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), Melee Combo Counter Mods (except ), Acolyte Mods (e.g., ), or Amalgam Mods (e.g., ). **Riven Mods are not generated for Desert Wind. **Serene Storm's combo counter decay is affected by Power Spike. **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a knockdown. **Ground finishers inflict 1600% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted finishers inflict 6400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as Damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack; however, damage from ground finishers is multiplied by 125%. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by . **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. *Serene Storm is affected by and can trigger Warframe and Exodia Arcanes. |-| Wind Waves = *Normal, slide, and aerial attacks will emit a wind wave in the direction of aim. Wind waves have the same base damage as the melee attacks that release them. **The wind waves and Serene Storm itself are considered separate entities and will both deal damage separately. **Wind waves will punch through and hit enemies and terrain regardless of thickness up to their maximum range. **Wave damage falls off with distance. **Wave range, damage fall off, and flight speed are not affected by mods. **Enemies hit by the waves will suffer a stagger. **Enemy projectiles hit by the waves will be redirected toward their originating direction. *Serene Storm comes installed with its own unique stance. Additional combos will be unlocked as Serene Storm increases in rank. **Forward melee combo thrusts Baruuk's fists toward his enemies to generate a powerful push that inflicts damage, stagger, and ragdoll effects. **Hold melee combo creates an upward draft that drifts forward and gradually lifts enemies high into the air. **Block melee combo creates a suctioning pull to drag enemies toward Baruuk. **Slide melee combo bends gravity around Baruuk to radially lift all nearby enemies into the air. **Slam melee combo creates a radial blast that knocks back all enemies in range. **Slam melee combo while blocking creates a radial vortex that pulls in all enemies in range. *Any hits made directly by the impact of Baruuk's fist or the waves of energy caused by Desert Wind, have a chance to permanently Disarm the enemy. |weapon = |stance = |augment = |tips = |max = }} See Also * es:Tormenta apacible fr:Tempête Reposante Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Baruuk Category:Ability Weapons